1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever combination switch unit installed around a steering wheel of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lever combination switch unit provided with an operation lever for operating a wiper unit or a turn signal unit of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a vehicle incorporating a keyless system in which an identification signal sent from a transmitter incorporated into an ignition key is received by a reception circuit and further decoded such that the door is locked/unlocked, the trunk is opened, the engine is started, and so forth. There also has been a vehicle incorporating an anti-burglar system which sounds an alarm or disconnects the starter circuit if an identification signal transmitted from the electronic key as the ignition key cannot be decoded so as to protect the vehicle from burglars.
In the aforementioned keyless system, electromagnetic waves are used for transmitting and receiving the identification signal. In the case where an obstacle exists between the transmitter and an antenna, the electromagnetic waves tend to shorten the operating distance of the keyless system, that is, the distance from the antenna which enables the reception of the identification signal. Furthermore, the keyless reception circuit or antenna is generally installed in places where it is difficult for the electronic wave from outside to reach the vehicle; for example, at the lower portion of the seat or inside the trunk. Therefore, there were cases where the operating distance of the keyless system would vary depending on the position of the ignition key around the vehicle.
Meanwhile the antenna for receiving the identification signal transmitted from the electronic key is positioned on the front surface of the ignition key cylinder. Accordingly, the antenna can also be used with the keyless system.